Before He Cheats
by Mrs. Eve Witlock
Summary: "You thought I didn't know?" Bella demanded. "You thought I wouldn't find out about you fucking that blonde behind my back?"
1. Chapter 1

**I made another story and I think that I will get reviews for this!**

**I have a special song for this chapter. It's 'Gunpowder and Lead' by Miranda Lambert.**

**Story at the bottom!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie wasn't home and Edward was hunting with the Cullens, so I was surprised when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, being careful not to drop the glass bowel.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" I asked her. Then a thought popped up. "The Cullens finished hunting?"

"Emmett and I have," she replied without emotion. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you. I think you should sit down for this." She took a seat at the table, and I sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" I asked worried when a flicker of pain crossed her perfect face. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything isn't okay Bella." I motioned for her to go on. "You know you and Edward's getting married in a few days." I nodded, smiling. "And you're meeting him in a few hours."

"Yes, I am." I smiled at the memory of when he asked me to be his wife. I was so happy that day.

I also picked out a outfit Alice would approve of when I'm going to meet Edward at the meadow. A dark blue halter top, black skinny jeans, and knee high boots. I left my hair down in waves and pulled on makeup and light gloss.

I looked different.

I liked it.

"Bella, I don't hate you. You're like the sister I never had. You're caring, sweet, funny, smart. You're everything a guy could want." She pulled me into a tight hug, but not so tight that she's crushing my bones. I returned the pressure.

"Thank you, Rosalie." We drew apart and she looked me square in the eye.

"Well, when he left you," I frowned in the memory. It was so painful to remember the days I spent without him by my side. "He didn't go to South America like he told you. Actually, he went to Denali with the rest of us and he was with..."

"Tanya," I whispered. A lump settled in my throat and I couldn't swallow. "But we were over at the time, so it doesn't matter and he's not seeing her now, so..." Rosalie looked at the floor, not answering me. "Rosalie?" Now I was worried.

"Is Edward seeing Tanya behind my back?" She was quiet.

That was all I needed to know.

I shot up, feeling that whole widen back up, wider than before. It hurt.

I felt hurt. I was pissed. I felt cheated on.

Ignoring Rosalie, I raced up to my room.

I rummaged through my closet and came out satisfied, a sledge-hammer in my hand.

After I had it in my hand, I went back down stairs.

When Rosalie saw the sledge-hammer, she asked me, "Where did you get that?"

"Charlie gave it to me," I replied.

"Okaay, but what are you going to do with it? You can't hurt them with it."

"I'm not going to hurt him." I looked her in the eye like she did me. "I'm going to hurt his car."

EPOV

"Eddie, do you have to marry that bitch?" Tanya whined, cuddling up to me. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"My parents want us to. Alice always saw Bella and I together, so they made me do it." Little did they know, that bitch didn't mean anything to me.  
Thank God I'm going to dump that bitch a week after the wedding.

That way I can stop being so lovie-dovie with her.

Stupid human.

I was softly kissing my true loves neck when my phone rang. I picked it up and groaned when I saw the caller.

It was Bella.

"Hello, love," I answered, giving Tanya a pointed look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is perfect," her soft caring voice answered back. She sounded so in love with me it was disgusting to hear. "Can you come out side, please?"

"Anything for you, love."

"I love you." I rolled my eyes and Tanya giggled behind her hand.

"I love you, too." She hung up.

I stared in shock and annoyance at the phone. Never has Bella hung up on me.

_You don't care, Cullen. The whore isn't worth your time._

Right.

So, I threw on my pants and shirt and came out the front door.

I stopped.

Bella, or who I _thought_ was Bella, was standing a few feet away, a sledge-hammer in her hand.

What is she doing?

"You thought I wouldn't know, huh?" she asked me dryly. "You thought I wouldn't find out about you fucking that blonde behind my back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OH my God! I love you people!**

**And it's official. I'm in love with FF.**

**See you guys!**

**Before you read, go to 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.**

**It fits.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

****"Jasper, what are you doing? You can't go like this!" Alice called to me, running down the stairs after me.

"Screw you, Alice. You thought I wouldn't find out about you and James?"

"It was a one time thing and I never meat for it to happen!" She grabbed my shirt sleeve, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Jasper, I love-"

"Don't spout that shit to me, Alice," I growled, moving away from her. "You know damn well you don't love me Alice." With that said, I stomped out the door and came to a stop.

Bella was standing a few feet away, a fucking sledge-hammer in that little hand. She was glaring at Edward, who was glaring back at her. I had this strange urge to growl at him, tell him to back off of _my_ girl.

She was hot. A blue halter hop, skinny jeans that cupped her delicious curves, knee high black boots.

She looked like an angry Goddess.

A hot angry Goddess.

My dick liked that very much.

_Make sure you hit that and soon_, the savage part of me said.

"You couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?" she demanded. She was speaking to Edward and she also sounded pissed.

"Bella, this won't work out. You knew that from the start." I couldn't help the growl that erupted from me. Alice looked at me surprised, but Edward and Bella didn't turn to me.

"You fucked that blonde, you fucked me over, you promised to love me forever, you fucking proposed to me, being the sweetest fucker I thought you were, but the real truth was you didn't care. You didn't give a damn about me." Her voice was surprisingly calm, but I saw the hurt, the pain, the confusion, the heartbreak in her eyes.

She was getting revenge.

This was going to be fun to watch.

"Bella, I-"

Before he could get out another word, Bella swung with all her might.

The sledge-hammer connected with the driver side window. The glass broke into millions of pieces.

The other window.

The two back windows.

"You think you can fuck _this_ girl over?"

Three hits to the hood.

By the time she was done with the hood, the whole family was watching her, wide eyed.

"Bella, put the sledge-hammer down-"

The front window. Now all the windows were broken.

She moved closer to the hood and gave it a good beating with it.

My dick wouldn't calm down. He was liking this new side of Bella.

The rouge kind. The one who wasn't afraid to be rouge.

_Maybe she is like that in bed_, the devil wondered.

"Cause once you even _try_ to fuck me over-"

The tires were flattened.

The tail lights were broken in. Front and back.

"Bella, that's enough," Edward moved closer to her, which was a bad idea.

She turned to him, a lighted lighter pointed in his direction.

"Don't even try, Cullen," she said, keeping it in his face until he backed off. She pocketed the lighter, turned on her heel and said, "Are you coming, Jasper?"

"Jasper?" Alice demanded, her hands on her hips. Everyone looked equally surprised except Rosalie. She was smug

Weird.

"You know it , Darlin'," I said, coming up behind her, taking her hand. After I did, I raced out of there, leaving the poor excuse of my family behind me.

When we were a safe place away from the Cullens, I couldn't hold it anymore.

I threw Bella against a tree, my body holding her in place.

Surprisingly, she wasn't hurt. It only spurred her on.

"Jasper," she moaned. She grind against me and feeling my obvious erection, she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Bella," I groaned, feeling the soaking wetness between her legs. She was so ready for me to fuck her.

And I was going to fuck her.

Hard.

"Fuck me, please," she begged, latching her hands through my hair, pulling it hard.

My dick liked that very much.

I ignored her please, just continued to suck and kiss her on her neck.

"Tomorrow, baby, I'm going to change you then I'm going to fuck you so good. I'm going to fuck that soaked pussy so hard you won't see straight for days," I whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you fuck me now?" she smirked, ripping my shirt open.

That sounded better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is!**

**Okay, go to 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga.**

**Do it now.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I never acted like this. I was never so bold.

But Jasper brought that side out of me.

The wild kind.

And now I'm about to fuck my ex-best friend's ex-husband, and seems to say, I didn't feel guilty about it.

I wanted this.

Jasper ripped my clothes off and soon came his. As his pants came all the way down, his very erect cock sprung free.

It was huge and thick.

I can't wait for it to be inside me.

"Jasper, it's so thick," I said to him. Then I whispered in his ear. "I can't wait for you to fuck me with it."

"Why wait, Darlin'?" he smirked up at me, positioning his cock at my slick wet entrance.

Then he pounded into me.

**APOV**

I stared in the direction my love, Jasper, went off with my best friend, Bella.

I never felt so alone, so devastated, so dirty.

I deserved this.

This pain.

"Somebody has to go after them," Carlisle spoke up. "They have to see reason."

"What does it matter if we did, Carlisle?" Edward choked out, in the bridge of crying. "They're not coming back. Both of them has been hurt by this family."

"Surprisingly, I agree with the prick," Rosalie said, crossing her arms. "They're not coming back."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Carlisle retorted.

"If Esme cheated on you, would you come back to her?" Emmett asked Carlisle. He took Esme's hand.

"Of course. I would forgive Esme for anything." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Then they're not mates. Edward was too obsessed with her blood and all Alice cared about was his clothes." I gasped in shock.

"Rose!" Esme chided softly. "You can't say that about your sister." Then she sighed. "But you are right. They're not coming back."

"Esme!" Carlisle said, shocked at what she said.

"What, Carlisle? It is true. They're mates and they'll never come back." Esme was silent

Rose shrugged. "Whatever."

I had to get away. I had to get my Jasper back and let Bella see reason.

"I'll go," I decided. Carlisle smiled in gratitude at me.

"Thank you, Alice."

It didn't take me long to find their scent, and when I did, I sped up, eager to get to Jasper.

When I was farther in the woods, I heard these sounds.

It was moaning.

"Oh _fuck_, Jasper! Yes, yes! _Ungh_, right there! Fuck me harder!" it was a girl voice. Bella.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" Jasper growled.

I came into seeing range and what I saw made all the air come out of my body.

Bella was pressed against a tree, more like buried against the tree.

Jasper was in front of her, holding her against the tree.

Her legs were wrapped around him. He was cupping her ass.

He was pounding relentlessly into her.

And she was enjoying it.

He was enjoying it.

I was torn.

A sob broke free from my throat, signalling them of my presence.

They didn't turn my way, even though they knew I was there.

I fled.

**JPOV**

That notorious bitch was gone and I could finally fuck my Bella.

And by the way I was fucking her, she seemed to like it.

"Nobody can make you feel good like me," I growled, speeding up my movements, thrusting harder. "Nobody can make you com like me." Trying to make my point, I slipped three fingers inside her, her juices coating my finger. "I own this pussy. It's mine, got it?"

"Yes, it's yours!" Bella moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Immediately, my mouth latched onto her delicate neck. "It's all yours!"

I slapped her backside hard, loving the way it turned a delicate pink. And I loved the way it spurred my hell-cat on.

"Jasper, I'm gonna cum," my hell-cat managed to choke out between moans. I felt it, but there was no way in hell she was going to cum without me.

"You're not going to cum until I tell you to, got it?" I told her, sending another smack to her ass.

I sped up my movements an soon it was skin slapping against skin as she met my every thrust.

I felt it. I was close to the edge.

And I was going to pull her over with me.

"Baby, I'm going to cum all in that pussy and you're going to cum all over my cock?" I growled in her ear.

"Fucking finally!" she yelled, bucking against me. I chuckled.

"You're ready, aren't you? You're ready for my cum?" she nodded, sending out a loud moan that could put a porn-star to shame.

I pinched her clit.

It was over.

"Bella," I groaned, feeling as my orgasm washed over me, feeling her warm juices coat my cock.

I was marked. By her.

"Jasper," she called, riding me hard, also washed over by the hard orgasm.

When everything was over, I pulled out of her and set her on the ground. She pulled me close, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you," she whispered. I kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you, too, my beauty.

* * *

**Nothing like a love confession after hot sex.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot damn, guys. I'm going to cry.**

**Chapter three was my very first lemon and I was surprised at how many good reviews I got.**

**It made me cry.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**EPOV**

How could I be so fucking stupid? I let the best thing that has happened to me trash my car and get away with it!

I'm such an ass.

"Edward, how could you do this to Bella? To Jasper?" Esme demanded, chocking back sobs. "They were family and your pigheadedness let them leave us! This wasn't the way I raised you!" I lowered my head. Even though Esme wasn't my mother, she was something like it and I hated to disappoint her.

Tanya didn't think so.

"Lay off, Esme! Edward didn't love that stupid human and frankly, she deserved-"

"Tanya!" I barked, turning to her, anger blazing in my eyes. "If I ever hear you talk to my mother like that ever again, I will kill you, understand?"

Tanya shrunk back in fear. "But Eddie," she said in a small voice. I really hated that nickname. "I was-"

"You were going home," I interrupted. She searched my face for something, but she didn't see what she was looking for because she yelled.

"It's that bitches fault! She has you wrapped around your little finger and you don't even know it. She ran off with your brother and you still defend her. I can't even believe how pussy whipped you are." She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Really, Edward-"

I wanted to kill this bitch, I really did, but I was a man and and I didn't hit women.

_Yea, and and you wouldn't cheat on women, but it's too late for that._

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

_Fat. Chance._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a crying Alice come out of the woods.

I was immediately worried. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Bella...and Jasper..." she managed to choke out.

Then I gasped when the thought hit me like a train.

Bella and Jasper were fucking each other.

It took everything I had not to growl.

"Alice, everything's going to be okay," I whispered in her ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose and Esme exchange a look.

Weird women.

"Eddie, I don't know why you're bothering with her. She deserves what she got."

She shouldn't have said that.

"You bitch!" Esme growled. "You better be lucky I'm a thoughtful person or your head will be rolling."

"I think that you should leave, Tanya," Rose said, eerily calm.

"You can't tell me what to do," Tanya shot back. She is really getting on my nerves.

"Tanya, leave," I growled, pulling Alice toward me. She clung to my shirt.

I could kill Jasper!

"But Eddie-"

"Leave," I repeated.

"You will regret this, Edward Cullen." And with her last words, she was gone.

Finally!

"Come on, Alice," I said, picking her up bridal style. "You need to rest. Rose?" I called behind me.

"What?"

"Can you go get Alice some deer?"

"Okay. I'll see you, Alice."

When I had Alice tucked in her bed in my room-her request, not mine-I came down the stairs, only to stop.

"I see that, Esme, but it's not the time to mention it at this sore time."

"I know that Carlisle. I'm just saying-" she stopped. "Come out, Edward. I know you're there."

Shit!

**BPOV**

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked my new found mate. We were still in the woods, fully clothed. I was sitting on his lap, playing with his hair, while he brushed his fingers against my waist.

"Well, first, I have to call Peter and Charlotte and tell them the news, then we go to this house I've inherited. I was planing to take Alice there, but I guess that's never happening." I growled at the mention of that back-stabbing Pixie. Jasper immediately calmed me down

"Jasper, this is amazing!" I told him, suddenly giddy. "But when are you changing me?"

He chuckled. "You're an impatient creature. As impatient as wanting my cock deep inside of you." I didn't blush. Those days were behind me.

I smirked and leaned in, whispering in his ear closely, "You know it." before capturing his earlobe in my teeth gently and biting softly.

"Bella," he growled. "Don't tempt me."

But I didn't stop. I was too horny for him. "I want you to mark me as yours." I sunk my teeth harder. "And when I wake up, I want you to lose it. I want you to fuck me so hard I will be feeling it for months." I broke away and I noticed his eyes were so dilated, they were almost black.

_Uungh_, wetness ya know?

"Come on, Cowboy. Let's go meet your friends." I shot up fast. I watched him smirk and it sent shivers through my body.

I turned away from, determined to not show how he effects me.

I got a little distance away from him when I suddenly felt cool hands wrap around my waist, pulling me back and into a strong back and a very hard dick.

I tried not to gasp.

"Don't think think this is over, Isabella." He said huskily and blew cool air against my neck. I shivered. "I plan on giving you something you won't forget."

My panties were drenched.

He released me, smirking that devious smirk I loved.

Yea, they were definitely soaked.

Same goes for the jeans.

* * *

**How was that? I know some of you are mad at the way Rose and Esme responded to this.**

**Well, they were doing this for Alice.**

**Speaking of Alice, who thinks Edward and Alice are mates?**

**But if they were mates, then why didn't they date?**

**It will all come into place.**

**Until then...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Finally gets away from crazy family* Finally! Here's what you've been threatening to rip my hair out over.**

**One Direction 'What Makes You Beautiful'.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"So where is this house of yours?" she asked me

It amazed me at how Bella could go from a sexy nymph to the shy and curious girl I first met.

"Well, it's close to Peter and Char's house, only a couple of minutes away. It's white and it's fucking huge." She giggled. I loved that sound, but I was curious. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said, ducking her head. If vampires could blush, she would be red as a firetruck. "Nothing at all." Then she looked up. "I really want to get this going Jasper. Can't we hurry this shit up?" I smirked, turning so she was facing my back. She hopped on my back and I had to laugh at how light she was.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" I laughed harder.

"Yea, I'm okay Bella. It's just...you're so heavy!"

Thwack!

"Hey!" she laughed softly, hitting me on the shoulder with a huge tree branch. I mock winced. "I'm not light as Alice." That's when I stopped running. I pulled Bella off of me and twisted her so she was facing me.

"Bella, you're nothing like Alice and that's why I love you," I said softly, cupping her cheek. She started to cry and I mentally cursed myself. What made her cry? "Bella, don't cry

"Jasper, I love you too," she said just as softly. I grinned, leaning in for a kiss. She dodged it. "But that does't mean I forgive you."

I mock pout, but she only laughed. Bella climbed back onto my back and ordered me to start running.

I couldn't sat no to a lady.

**BPOV**

Thirty minutes and we arrived at Jasper's house. Time to start bugging him about the question.

"When am I going to be changed?" I asked him as I climbed down his back. He wrapped one arm around me, pulling me close.

"Soon, love. Soon. Now, let's go see the inside of our house." _(Before you read any further, everything is on my profile)_

Just so you know, Jasper's white house is fucking huge and in the distance, I saw another house. I pointed.

"Is that house Peter's and Charlotte's house?" I asked. He followed my gaze and nodded.

"Yep, it is. Speaking of them, I'm calling them right now." While he waited for them to pick up, he led me in the house.

Everything was a different color matching with white. the stairs were black and white. The living room had white walls and our room was brown and white.

"Jasper, everything is so perfect," I gushed, turning to him. We were in our room, cuddling under the covers. "But really, what are the empty rooms for?" We had a lot of empty rooms and I didn't know why.

He was silent for a minute, but when he answered, he was nervous, "I want a family." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, placing my head against his chest.

"We can always adopt," I told him. I heard him release a breath I didn't know he was holding. "What age are you looking for?"

I felt him shrug. "Whatever you want." I looked it over in my head, but I couldn't decide.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." He chuckled.

"We'll discuss later." I agreed. We lapsed into silence and I was tempted to close my eyes when Jasper said, "Peter and Charlotte are here."

Suddenly, I was giddy. He told me they were like us and they've been wanting to meet me for some time.

I was very excited to meet them, but I would get lost if it wasn't for Jasper. When we entered the foyer, I was stunned to see very gorgeous vampires, male and female, standing side-by-side. The female one was blonde, beautiful in a innocent way. She was sporting a pink tank-top with a jacket to cover it and jeans with matching shoes. Pink of course.

The male, Peter, was wearing all black, so there wasn't much to say.

But they were staring at me excitedly.

Peter was the first to speak.

"So this is the little human that has you pussy-whipped?" he teased Jasper. Jasper glared at him, bringing me close by my waist.

"Peter!" Char scolded. "That's not the way to make a first impression." She slapped his arm before turning to me. "I'm so sorry Bella. Peter can be so...ugh sometimes." I nodded, smiling.

"Yea, that's what I sometimes feel about Jasper."

"But you love me anyway," he said, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're so whipped," Peter said, also bringing Char closer.

"Peter," Charlotte repeated. He looked over at her. "Shut the fuck up."

He lowered his head. "Yes m'am."

"Who's whipped now?" Jasper shot back.

"Both of you stop it right now," I said softly but firmly. "There won't be _nothing_ done around here if you two keep acting like kids, understand?"

"I agree with Bella," Charlotte spoke up. "Peter, if you don't stop acting like a child then forget about having sex with me."

One look at our faces and they knew we weren't kidding. They both lowered their heads.

"We'll be good," they said in unison.

"Good," Char and I said in unison.

~o0o~

"So Bella, I hear it you're going to be changed tonight," Peter said as we gathered around the living room. I blew on my hot chocolate.

"I don't know about that," I said. "Jasper's being an old grouch about it."

"That's great!" Charlotte gushed. "You can spend your few hours of humanness doing something valuable. So, what do you want to do?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, I always wanted to go to a night club."

"Fucking A," Peter said. "I know this night club called Breaking Dawn. I fried of mine owns the joint. I call him and tell him the news." Peter flipped out his phone and started to call his friend. Meanwhile, Charlotte grabbed my hand. It was freezing cold, but I was used to it now.

"Bella, this is going to be amazing," she promised, smiling.

_Hopefully_, I wanted to say. But I didn't.

I smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who thinks Major is going to make an appearance tonight because I think so!**

**Let's read and see!**

* * *

BPOV

Urgh! I have nothing to wear! Everything I have I wore already!

But, Charlotte, my personal savior, helped me go shopping and I found this cute red red dress and she managed to pick up this cute gold and black dress and gold heels. My heels were black.

Charlotte was really cool. She was funny, smart, and she was nice. Char managed to dazzle everybody who came to us. I wondered what I was going to be like when I turned. Maybe I would be thirsting for blood all the time to actually form a word.

As if she could read my mind, Char asked me, "Are you ready for your change?"

"Yea, I am. I can't wait to be Jasper's equal properly." Charlotte smiled.

"You already are."

~o0o~

**JPOV**

I sighed out in frustration, tugging on my hair. When are they going to be done?

"Dude, chill," Peter said when I started to pace. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Is Jasper pacing again?" Charlotte said, her voice much more closer. I turned around, only to stop. She smirked. "Cat got your tongue, cowboy?"

I shook out of it. Char was hot, but my love was hotter.

"Cat's certainly got my tongue, baby." Peter came to wrap an arm around her waist. He tried to kiss her, but she dodged away.

"Peter, makeup!" She managed to get out of his grasp. "Now, I would like to introduce the new and improved, Isabella Swan!"

I instantly perked up, desperately wanting to know what my hellcat would be we flaunting.

Minutes later, my beauty was staring at me, but all I could do was stare.

When they noticed my stare, Char giggled, but I didn't turn to her.

There was a hellcat in a very short red dress that I would like to rip off of her and take her hard and fast.

"I think we broke him," Bella whispered to Charlotte.

"Yea, I think we did." Charlotte giggled.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't get mad at me when you continue reading this.**

**Okay, I couldn't figure out how to write the club scene, so I skipped it. But I promise you this will make this up to you.**

**The theme song for this chapter is 'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

BPOV

Something was wrong and everybody knew it. Jasper would ask me what was wrong and I would snap at him, cuing my snot fest. He would wrap his arms around me, saying everything is okay.

Everyone thought it was about today.

Today I would turn into a vampire.

But Charlotte knew better.

I was sitting in my room, wearing the black pencil skirt and white blouse when Charlotte barged in, carrying a plastic bag. I stood up, sore all over my body. My boobs were aching and I noticed they were getting bigger. My feet were sore also and so were my hips.

I felt like crap.

"Char, is everything okay?" I asked. She came to stand in front of me, holding the bag in front of her. I took it, opening to see what was inside.

I froze.

"Charlotte, what's this?" I asked, bringing out the little rectangular box.

"It's a pregnancy test, stupid. What-" I cut her off.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Is Jasper and Peter here?"

"They're going hunting not far from here," she replied. Then it hit her. "Oh. Then where are we going to go?"

"I know a place." I looked down at the box. "I just hope they're fine with this."

Rose met us outside. I sat in the back and Char sat in the front. Char didn't want to risk anything.

"Bella, is everything okay?" she asked, glancing back at me.

"Yea, just drive far enough so Jasper won't hear us. Is your family home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just me and Alice." I stilled. "Bella, Alice isn't mad at you. She's actually happy now." I sat up. The last time I saw Alice, she was balling her eyes out and that was a mere days ago.

"Well, let's just say somebody made her happy."

It didn't take long. "Edward and Alice are together now?"

"Yes, they are ad they're happy." I sat back, trying to feel something. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

"Yea, it's just..." I took a deep breath. "They're perfect for each other."

"I know." she smiled softly, turning to the road. "Jasper told me you're getting turned today."

"Yea," I smiled, "I am. You can come if you want. Give a few more words before I kick the bucket."

"I totes will." She groaned. "Shit. I've been around Alice for too long." We all erupted into laughter. Soon, Rose pulled into the house. I clutched the box tighter to me as I got out. Charlotte cam to stand beside me and I felt calm.

Alice was waiting for us.

"Rose, who is this?" she gestured to Charlotte. I had this certain urge to rip Alice's head off.

I tensed, but Charlotte squeezed my arm. I relaxed.

"This is Charlotte, Bella's friend." Rose walked past her into the house. "Charlotte, this is my shit sister, Alice."

Alice laughed. "Bitch." Then she turned her attention to me. "Hey Bella."

I stared at her. "Alice." Char squeezed my arm. I sighed. "I'm happy for you and Edward. You two are perfect for each other." There. Happy?

"Thank you, Bella," she replied softly. I looked down, coming into the house. The smell immediately hit me, making me clutch to my best friend. And no, not Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?" Char asked softly. I nodded, trying not to cry. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Bella, you can use the guest room," Alice said, stopping in front of the guest door.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, squaring my shoulders. I pushed the door open, not stopping my feet until I was in the bathroom.

I pulled the little box out. The little box that could change my fate or not.

It was time.

I've been waiting for two minutes when it beeped.

I looked down, instantly freezing.

It was positive.

"Holy shit," I whispered. "Oh shit."

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Rose banged on the door. "What does it say?"

"Yea, Bella. What did it say?" Charlotte was beside her. Only Alice wasn't there and I couldn't blame her.

On my shaky legs, I managed to open the door. Rose came in followed in by Char.

"Bella?" they asked in unison. I wiped the tears from my face.

"It was positive. I'm pregnant." I chocked on my tears.

* * *

**I hope that was worth it. I knew it wasn't a lemon, but hey...**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A lot of you are saying the chapters are short. Well, I'm sorry for that.**

**I'll try to make them longer.**

**Theme song is 'She will be Loved' by Maroon 5.**

**Now I'll let you read.**

* * *

**CHPOV**

To say the least, I was shocked. And I was happy all the same. My best friend was having a baby.

A vampire baby.

Rose, the blonde, was first to speak. "How are you going to tell Jasper?"

Bella sunk down on the toilet. She placed her face in her hands. "I don't know, Rose."

"How do you not know?" I asked, coming close to sit on the sink's edge. "Are you scared about how he's going to act?"

"Definitely," Bella said, moving her hands away. "I'm scared he's going to flip."

"Flip how?" Rose asked, leaning against the wall. "Like, he's not going to want it..."

"Or he's going to take it away from you?" I said quietly.

"I'm scared he's going to leave me," Bella said at last, tears rolling down her face. "He won't want me and he's going to go back to that thing. I'm scared he'll fall out in love with me, okay?"

"Bella!" I protested, horrified. Jasper does a lot of things, but he wouldn't leave Bella. Everyone could see he was in love with her. "Jasper wouldn't do that to you, okay? He loves you."

"Yea," Rose agreed. "My brother wouldn't do that Bella. He'll be so happy." Bella looked between the both of us. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

"You think so?" she asked in a small voice. I smiled, hopping off of the sink.

"I know so," I said, wrapping my arms around her, bringing her close. She hugged me, closing her eyes.

"Hey! Can I join in too?" Rose asked, sounding left out. Bella laughed.

"Of course Rose." So it was the three of us, hugging the crap out of each other.

Nothing could ruin the moment.

But I had to say something.

"I'm the Godmother."

~o0o~

**BPOV**

When I got home, I was tired. So fucking tired.

"That comes with being pregnant, Bella," Char giggled, stepping out of the car. Peter and Jasper were waiting for us in the house.

"Hey," Jasper greeted me, bringing me close. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied nervously, glancing at Charlotte. She was talking to Peter, but I saw her glance at me. She gave me a look that said, _You're going to have to tell him_.

_Not right now_, I replied with my eyes. She sighed, nodding. _Thank you_.

"Are you and Charlotte okay?" Jasper asked me, glancing between the two of us.

"I'm fine," I tried to say calmly, smiling. He looked at me with confusion.

"Okay," he said finally. "Anyway, I was thinking we should move your change to tomorrow.

"Okay," I replied, trying to sound disappointed. I looked down. Luckily, it worked.

"Hey," he said softly, bringing my face up to meet his. "I know you've been wanting this, and this will happen, trust me."

"Okay," I said softly, smiling up at him. He smiled at me, leaning for a kiss. I kissed him back with so much passion until I had to come up for air.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It was time.

It was time for me to be changed.

And I was a mess.

Rose and Charlotte was with me. Rose was trying to calm me down while Charlotte was trying to pick out an outfit for me.

She went for the black and white strapless dress.

When I had the tight hing on, Rose moved in to do my hair and Char did my makeup.

"Bella, everything's going to be okay if you stick to the plan," Rose told me. I was bouncing in my seat.

I can't do this.

"Bella!" Char said, looking down at me with annoyance in her eyes. "Calm down, dammit! I can't get this done if you don't stop fidgeting!"

I cringed. "Sorry." So for the rest of the time, I tried not to move, which was hard.

After a sleeping but and leg later, they were done. I tried to look in the mirror, but they wouldn't let me. Instead, they rushed me out the room and down to the living room.

The living room was transformed into something I can't put words to. All I knew was the lighting was dark, but not dark enough that I couldn't see. There was candles all around the place, which worried me. How in the hell did Jasper get those in here?

All I could focus on was the big white bed in the middle of the room (_On my profile!_).

"Guys, what-" I started, but I was cut off when I saw Jasper and Peter emerge from somewhere. I didn't really care at this point. "Jasper, what is this?"

He came close to me, holding out his hand. Without thinking, I took it.

"Bella, what do think this is?" he asked me softly, gesturing to the bed. "This is where you would lie for three days and three nights, molding and transforming into my equal. A beauty like you deserves the best."

At this point, I was shocked. And emotional. I didn't even notice I was crying until my vision was blurry.

"I'm so sorry," I said thickly, wiping away the tears. Jasper pulled me into a embrace and I buried my face in his thick hair. "It's just..." I took a deep breath. It's time to tell him. "Jasper, I..." I couldn't do it. "I love you." Behind me, I heard someone sigh. It might have been Rose or Char.

"I love you, too," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away, thanking Char for using water-proof mascara.

He looked down at me, asking for reassurance. I nodded my head.

"Are you ready?" he asked me softly.

I paused. "Jasper, I'm..." I sighed. Why can't I tell him? "I'm ready."

He smiled. "Good."

I stepped into his embrace. He kissed my softly, letting me taste his candy-flavored lips. I melted into his trance, wanting to be los forever in this moment.

I was dazed for a minute when he let my lips go and kissed his way down to my neck.

When he was there, he said, "I love you."

I snapped back into reality.

"Jasper, no!" I said, pushing away from him. I took a step back, feeling scared. "You can't turn me."

He looked at me questionably. "Why not? Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is, but..." I took a deep breath.

It's time.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**W-o-w! Was that something?**

**I couldn't believe she told him!**

**Could you?**

**How do you think they're going to reply?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Here we are!

* * *

**JPOV**

_"I'm pregnant."_

Those words repeated inside of my head for who knows how long.

My mate was having a baby.

My baby.

But you've only had sex twice, a voice in my head said.

Yea, I noticed that.

Maybe it isn't yours.

Of course it is mine, dumbass.

Whatever you say.

"Jasper?" Bella said, coming close. I didn't reply. I was too frozen. "Jasper, is everything al-" she cut off because we all knew everything wasn't alright. "Jasper, please talk to me?" Now she started to panic. "It's okay if you don't want it. I can get an abortion or adopt-"

I finally found my voice.

"No."

She looked at me curiously. "What?"

"I said no," I replied. "You're not getting an abortion."

"Well than we can always go for-" I sighed, looking at her. Her eyes were glassy, more glassy than before.

Shit, did I do that to her?

"No, Bella." I stepped closer. "Don't you see it? I want this." I stepped so close so that we were nose to nose. "I want this with you, Bella. I'm so happy...fuck," I chocked on my tears. "I'm so happy. We're having a baby."

"Yea, we are," she whispered, the tears running down her face. There was so much joy in her eyes and it made me happy to know it was caused by me, not my powers.

I'm having a baby.

With the love of my life.

And I hoped there were more to come.

* * *

**What did Jasper mean when he said 'He hoped there were more to come?**

**I know this was long and Im sooo sorry! There was a lot going on with the family.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Long ass wait and I'm sorry for that! I needed inspiration and I wet out to find it. Plus I'm going somewhere and I'm super nervous! I think I might cry!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so relieved when Jasper turned out happy and it made me happy. Peter was happy for me too, which ended up with a group hug. I laughed at their silliness.

But I had to discuss matters.

"Now guys, what's going to happen now? Are we going to tell Esme and Carlisle?" I asked worriedly, biting the inside of my lip.  
Jasper pulled me towards him and leaned in my ear, whispering, "Let's not worry about that right now, darlin. Right now is about us." I was about to object when he said, "I'll talk to them tomorrow. Rose and I would go up there."

I don't think so. "I'm going with you," I decided, looking up at him. He had a look of concern on his face. I wanted to smooth the worry lines away, but there was no way in hell he was going without me. I forbid it.

"Bella, you're carrying a child. MY child. My ONLY child. There's no way in hell you're leaving this house." Oh no! Was he going Major on me?

"Jasper," I said calmly. "You take me with you or you bring them here. Either way I'm not leaving you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What if I don't follow orders?" I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. They said my glare was so cold it could freeze hell, but Jasper wasn't giving in. He was glaring back at me, giving me a look so mean even Medusa couldn't beat it.

"Try me," I said darkly. We glared at each other for what seemed like a long time before Jasper sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. I smirked.

I won.

"Fine, I'll bring them over," he decided. I smiled kissing him on the lips softly.

It wasn't soft when Jasper started kneeing my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him close. He grind his erection into me and I moaned loudly into his mouth. It's was a long time since we fucked. Like 24 hours ago.

"Fuck, Bella," Jasper moaned, his free hand coming up to knee my breast through the thin fabric. In return, I ran my nails down his arms, not scratching lightly. It only spurred him on further.

"Okay, okay, you hormonal freaks," Peter cut in, making us break apart. "Save that for the bedroom and other places we aren't." I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, giggling when I leaned into him.

"Peter, you're suck a cock-blocker," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Learned from the best, dude," Peter grinned. Jasper rolled his eyes and I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Bedroom. Now." Jasper growled, nipping at my neck.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Ohhh, what's going to go down in the bedroom? I promise you I will upload as soon as possible.**

**Review! Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love you guys so much, don't forget that. I have some things going on with myself-no, it's not death-threating-so Im putting this story on hold. I am going to finish this story with a big bang like I always do, so count on it.**

**I love you guys. Don't forget that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Finally got the lemon up!**

**Theme song 'With Ur Love' by Cher Lloyd.**

* * *

JPOV

I kicked the door shut and rushed up the stairs to my room. I slammed that door open and kicked it shut and slammed her against the wall. Attacking her mouth, we both moaned and the vibrations sent my head into frenzy. I put my hands to her thighs and massaged upwards. I got to her soaked panties and groaned.

"Wet for me baby." I looked into her eyes and they were half lidded.

"I was wet from the minute I saw you. Now I'm dripping." She whispered huskily. I growled and turned to the bed and threw her down. She reached up and ripped open my shirt the buttons hitting the floor all over the place. I pulled her shirt over her head only to find she wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts and made a trail to her peak and sucked. Her back arched into me and she moaned.

_Fuclk I love that sound._

"Ready to scream for me?" I asked huskily. I bit her nipple and she screamed. I licked it and began to trail my mouth to her other breast and pay equal attention. She reached to my pants and undid the buckle of my belt. It snapped and the force she pulled it out. It fell to the ground with her shirt. I pulled her up to the edge and pulled away from her chest. I pulled my pants and boxers down and kicked them to the side. I took her foot and carefully slipped off one of her heels and threw it to the ground. I kissed her ankle and took off the other shoe, also kissing that ankle. Once they were both off I kissed my way to her calf, licking and sucking. I kissed upwards to her inner thighs and put my hands around her waist to her zipper on her skirt. I pulled it down and laid her flat on her back. She lifted her hips up to help me get it off and I also brought down her panties with it.

"Scoot further onto the bed. I got a preview of your taste this morning now I want it all." She looked at me and nodded, too stunned for words. She pushed her body to lay her head on my pillows. I pulled myself up to her mouth and kissed her deeply before kissing my way down. I came to her hips and left wet kisses from hipbone to hipbone. She moaned again when my tongue circled her belly button. "I can smell you from here. It's fucking delicious." I put my face to her pussy and breathed in deeply. I stuck out my tongue and licked the whole way up her lower lips.

"Jasper!" she screamed.

"Don't hold back baby. I wanna hear you scream for me." Then I sucked in her bundle of nerves and she bucked her hips seeking even more friction. I continued to lick and suck on her clit and move to her wet folds and started fucking her with my tongue. She was thrusting her hips and so I put one of my arms across her lower stomach to keep her still. She was screaming for release and I was damn well gonna give it to her. I took my free hand and circled her clit roughly and she came on my tongue. I licked everything off her dripping wet pussy. I was like I was a dying man set before his last meal. I loved every minute of it. She came down from her high and she opened her eyes. She smiled a lazy smile and brought me to kiss her again. She took it slow this time. I let her set the pace for this one. We got to do it fast and hard before maybe this time she wanted it to be slower. I loved the idea of both so I would let her lead the way.

"Jazz, sit up against the head board." I complied and sat next to her on the bed with my back against my oak headboard. I was a little confused, but when she got up and crawled on my lap straddling my waist I knew where this was going and I fucking loved it. "Just relax baby. It's my turn to make you scream." She took hold of my member and put the tip at her entrance. She slowly slid down taking all of me inside her. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. She moaned and clawed at my shoulders. She was still for a moment adjusting to my size, but when she began to move my eyes opened and found her riding my cock. Her breasts were bouncing in synch with her movements. My hips began meeting her and going deeper than ever. She was screaming my name like it was a fucking prayer. I was grunting and growling. She clawed at my chest and her hands found purchase on the headboard behind me. These made it so her breasts were just in front of me bouncing up and down up and down. I couldn't resist taking her nipple into my mouth and biting down. The pain mixed with pleasure brought her over the edge and a few quick thrusts and I was right behind her.

As we came down from our high, I pulled her close to me. She snuggled into my chest, feeling content. I buried my face into her wild hair from our fast fucking.

"I love you," I muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too," she replied sleepily. Her heart beat slowed down then became a slow pattern as she finally slept.

Nothing could ruin the moment.

"Jasper! Bella!" my annoying sister called up to out room. "Esme and Carlisle are here!" Bella jerked awake, staring up at me with confusion in her hazy eyes.

"What...?" Bella asked confused. I sighed, throwing a shirt over her. It covered her, stopping at her knees. I began to pull on my clothes.

"Come on, love," I muttered, picking her up bridal style. "The family's here."

I'm going to kill my sister.

As we came into view at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Rose, Esme, and Carlisle talking quietly by the door while Peter and Char talked quietly on the couch. Their heads sapped up to meet ours and Char smiled while Peter smirked.

"Wore her out, Major?" Peter asked, officially making my presence known. My family looked up and smiled up at us.

"She's asleep," I told them, ignoring Peter. Esme came close, shaking a sleepy Bella.

"What?" Bella whined. "Leave me alone."

"Bella, can you wake up for us?" Esme asked her softly.

"No. I wanna sleep," Bella replied, snuggling into me. I chuckled softly and turned to Esme.

"I got her," I said. She nodded and I leaned into Bella. "Peter burned all of your Maria Carey CD's."

Immediately, Bella's eyes opened and she fell from my arms.

"What!" Bella sounded furious and Peter actually looked scared. "Where is he?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, love. That was get you up." She glared at me and immediately I shrunk back. How could the Major, the God of War, shrink back from a little human?

That's because he's so pussy-whipped.

"Jasper Witlock," she said menacingly and I felt my dick shrivel up inside of me. "You will pay for this."

"Before Bella could hurt Jasper I would like for this to keep moving," Carlisle spoke up, gesturing to us. Bella glared at me one more time.

Everything went perfectly. Carlisle said everything was moving fine and I hoped for the next more eight months everything will.

"Now, I can't figure out the sex of the baby yet but we'll get that later. The baby is progressing well. Now about your diet." Bella clutched to me and I held her close. Trouble or not, I won't let her go with this alone. "It will consist of more blood than human food, but we're going to have to try some human food. Jasper, make sure she eats regally and gets enough exercise." (A/N: I just had to put that in there. It didn't feel right not doing it.) "Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." I spoke for both of us cause Bella was getting tired.

"Good, I will be checking up on you guys next week for changes." And with that, it was over. We walked back into the living room to see-

Oh shit.

"Rose, what's going on here?" Emmett demanded, looking confused and also furious.

"Emmy-Bear?" Bella's voice quivered when she saw Emmett. His face snapped up to meet hers.

"Bella, what's going on here?" Emmett demanded. Bella gave Emmett a look.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

So, how do you think Emmett will take being a uncle?

Oh and if you're wondering whats going on with me, I'm battling with myself. Feeling guilty everywhere I turn. Plus I'm very special in ways.

And if you're wondering what's going on with Alice and Edward, I will continue with their little story.

And if you're also wondering why I out the story on hold, I was trying to figure out the lemon and it didn't seem fair to keep you waiting.

Review!


	13. The Ultimate Scandal! Kristen Cheats!

**Kristen Stewart's public apology to Robert Pattinson didn't magically heal their fractured relationship. The British actor has moved out of their Los Angeles home after news broke that she cheated with a married director.**

**People magazine reports that Pattinson, 26, has packed his bags and left the home he shared with Stewart, 22. The "heartbroken and angry" actor is "in seclusion" and "not in contact" with his girlfriend of three years.**

** In the latest issue of the magazine, there are a series of photos, taken July 17, of Stewart and Sanders kissing each other in the actress' MINI Cooper and then a secluded park-like area called Pacific View Trail, which overlooks the Hollywood sign. According to the story, Stewart left the three-bedroom home that she has shared with Pattinson since September 2011 to rendezvous with Sanders. During the tryst, she was wearing Pattinson's blue L.A. Dodgers baseball cap. Stewart later dropped off the director three blocks from the home he shares with his model/actress wife, Liberty Ross, and their two children. Stewart then sped off, returning home to Pattinson.**

**After the magazine hit newsstands Wednesday, Stewart admitted to cheating and issued a public apology. "I'm deeply sorry for the hurt and embarrassment I've caused to those close to me and everyone this has affected," she said in a statement to People. "This momentary indiscretion has jeopardized the most important thing in my life, the person I love and respect the most, Rob. I love him, I love him, I'm so sorry."**

**Sanders – whose wife Ross played Stewart's mother in "SWATH" – issued his own statement, telling People, "I am utterly distraught about the pain I have caused my family. My beautiful wife and heavenly children are all I have in this world. I love them with all my heart. I am praying that we can get through this together."**

**Yea right. So when I found out I just HAD to tell you guys. I mean, does she know how many people she's pissed off? This could ruin Breaking Dawn Part 2. And it was so close to coming out too.**

**But I know one thing here. I have so much respect for Rob. In most cases it's the male who cheats with a cheap piece of ass. Look how the tables have turned.**

**You know, it's funny how the tables have turned. When a male has cheated on a woman, everyone hates the male, right and comforts the woman. But when the WOMAN cheats on the male, everyone says it's okay, but it's not okay.**

**Think about it.**

**And tell your fellow B/E lovers! They will appreciate it.**


	14. I'm So Sorry Guys!

**So I'm having some technical dificulties at my house and it looks like I'm not going to be able to upload as I wanted to. I'm really sorry this had to happen, but it happened and I hope I get a new computer soon. I'm so sad that I had to be cut off like this so soon. Plus this so isn't fair to you guys.**

**Love you guys. See you soon!**


	15. I am sooo sorry for this!

**Nine months later ALL BPOV**

Jasper and I were laying in our special place wall when I felt a sharp pain. I've been getting them for hours, but this one was different. I stopped.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Jasper sat me up, worried. I glanced down at my over grown stomach. It's been nine months since I told Jasper I was pregnant with his baby. Just a few months ago we learned it was a baby girl and he has become more over protective than before.

Then I felt it.

"Oh no," I gasped, bending over

"What is it?"

I looked into my lovers eyes, the one I loved with all my heart and said the words we've been waiting for a long time. "The baby's coming."

"You're doing so well Bella," Carlisle told me calmly but I could barely hear them over the beating of heart and shooting pain in my stomach. "Just one more little push."

"Oh," I groaned, the sweat dripping down my face. I was going to kill Jasper for doing this to me. "Hurry! I don't think I could hold it any longer."

Then being the idiot he was, Jasper opened his mouth, "You're doing so well, Bella."

"NO SHIT!" I screamed in his face. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SO WELL WHEN I'M DONE IS RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" Jasper cringed, but he didn't say anything else.

"Okay," Carlisle said, trying not to laugh, "one more push. One, two, three PUSH!"

"There she is!" I heard a voice say and I turned my face to see gold-brown eyes staring at me. My baby.

"Wow," I whispered, breathless. This is really happening. She's really here. "She's beautiful." The door opened and my family pilled in, expression of wonder on their face. Then they saw her.

The girls gasped then they were beside me in a second, squealing with excitement.

"Oh Bella," Char gushed, "she's so beautiful. She looks just like you!"

"No," I protested. "She looks more like Jasper."

"Nonsense, Bella," Rose said, kneeling down to coo at the baby. "She looks exactly like you. Don't you think Emmett?"

Emmett glanced at me worried. "Uh, Bella just gave birth and I know well enough not to mess with a women after she's given birth, so don't turn to me."

Peter rose both of his hands as if in a surrender. "Me either."

Rose huffed, turning to me, "So whats the baby's name?"

I didn't have to think about it. I knew what her name was.

**A few Months Later**

"Goodnight Mommy," she told me as I kissed her goodnight. Jasper watched us as I tucked her in. I didn't want to go because I know what's going to happen when we get down the stairs. It's been going on for a long time. I would kiss Tasmin goodnight then go downstairs with Jasper where we would fight all the time and then go our separate ways, angry with each other.

I smiled at her even though I was dying inside.

"Goodnight baby," I told her and I reached up to turn off the lights when she stopped me.

"I want Dada to kiss me goodnight," she said, giving me an innocent look. I turned to glance at Jasper, but he was already by my side, kissing he goodnight.

"Goodnight, baby." He laid his forehead against hers like this was this the last time he was going to see her. Maybe this is. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dad," she replied, reaching for him desperately. He reached for her too and they were soon locked into a tight embrace. It almost brought me to my knees, sobbing. I let one small sob escape, but he heard me. His eyes flashed with something but it was too far gone to know what it was.

He laid her down and turned for the door. I shut off the light as we walked out. We reached the door before he stopped. He turned at face me and know I could see every emotion in his eyes. But there was so much pain it was covering everything else.

That's when the tears broke out (explain later). "Jasper please don't do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this is what's best for us," he said, not looking at me. "It's no healthy for us or for Tasmin."

"It's not healthy for her to only to have her mother in her life. What happened to not leaving me, no matter what? What happened to marrying me and starting a family together. Those things can't happen if there's only one of us here!" I clutched him, not wanting to let go.

"We can work this out." I pleaded. "Please don't go."

"Bella, I'm sorry." Lowering his head, he shoved himself out of my grip, picking up his suitcase. "Goodbye." He slammed the door in my face, not looking back as he left me with a broken heart.

The sharp pain in my stomach was almost too bearable so I almost buckled over.

"But," the unseen tears ran down my face, chocking me. So this is what it was like to cry.

"I'm pregnant."

A YEAR LATER (SO THIS IS WHERE IT GETS CONFUSING. I'M SWITCHING BAKC TO BACK WITH BELLA'S AND JASPER'S POV _ITALIC=JASPER_ **BOLD=BELLA** _**ITALIC & BOLD=J&B**_)

_"Jasper," Peter stood over me, his face filled with sorrow and pity. It's been over a year since I've seen her face. A year ago when I was truly happy._

**"Bella," Rose stood over me, her face filled with pity. I curled me sleeping baby in my arms, not wanting to let go. It was a year ago when I've seen his face. A year ago when I was truly happy.**

**_A year ago when I was whole._**

_I shouldn't have left her._

**Now he's gone. He should be.**

_I've broken her heart again after she's trusted me with it._

**How will this effect Tasmin?**

_So...stupid!_

_"Why did you leave?"_

**"Why didn't it work out?"**

**_"Because we couldn't work it_ out."**

_"She loves you!"_

**"He loves you!"**

_"How can she love me! I left her with nothing!"_

**"How can he love me! I threw a glass at his head!"**

_"One, if you love her you wouldn't have left her. Do you love her?"_

**"One, if you love him then he should be here! Do you love him?"**

_**I thought about it for a moment before I answered truthfully.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_"Then go get her!"_

**"Then go get him!"**

**Four years later.**

I had him back in my arms, where he belonged. It w as our four month anniversary and not once has Jasper proposed to me. Yea, the sex is great, but I want more. What was the point of not getting married as long as you've been together?

"Bella? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" he asked me worried as I sat up. I sighed, looking down. It seemed as if he cared more about the baby than what I need. It was okay that he was caring about the baby, but it's been a month since we've made love. A girl has her needs!

Turning around swiftly, I straddled him, kissing hi he could desperately before he cou wordld muster a


	16. Chapter 16

**SONG OF THE DAY: FALLIN OUT-KEYSHIA COLE. I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG WHEN I WAS**

**Nine months later ALL BPOV**

Jasper and I were laying in our special place wall when I felt a sharp pain. I've been getting them for hours, but this one was different. I stopped.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Jasper sat me up, worried. I glanced down at my over grown stomach. It's been nine months since I told Jasper I was pregnant with his baby. Just a few months ago we learned it was a baby girl and he has become more over protective than before.

Then I felt it.

"Oh no," I gasped, bending over

"What is it?"

I looked into my lovers eyes, the one I loved with all my heart and said the words we've been waiting for a long time. "The baby's coming."

"You're doing so well Bella," Carlisle told me calmly but I could barely hear them over the beating of heart and shooting pain in my stomach. "Just one more little push."

"Oh," I groaned, the sweat dripping down my face. I was going to kill Jasper for doing this to me. "Hurry! I don't think I could hold it any longer."

Then being the idiot he was, Jasper opened his mouth, "You're doing so well, Bella."

"NO SHIT!" I screamed in his face. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SO WELL WHEN I'M DONE IS RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" Jasper cringed, but he didn't say anything else.

"Okay," Carlisle said, trying not to laugh, "one more push. One, two, three PUSH!"

"There she is!" I heard a voice say and I turned my face to see gold-brown eyes staring at me. My baby.

"Wow," I whispered, breathless. This is really happening. She's really here. "She's beautiful." The door opened and my family pilled in, expression of wonder on their face. Then they saw her.

The girls gasped then they were beside me in a second, squealing with excitement.

"Oh Bella," Char gushed, "she's so beautiful. She looks just like you!"

"No," I protested. "She looks more like Jasper."

"Nonsense, Bella," Rose said, kneeling down to coo at the baby. "She looks exactly like you. Don't you think Emmett?"

Emmett glanced at me worried. "Uh, Bella just gave birth and I know well enough not to mess with a women after she's given birth, so don't turn to me."

Peter rose both of his hands as if in a surrender. "Me either."

Rose huffed, turning to me, "So whats the baby's name?"

I didn't have to think about it. I knew what her name was.

It was the middle of the night. Jasper was gone-as usual-with Peter doing who knows what so it was just me and Tasmin. Yep, I named her Tasmin. Of course Jasper was fine with my decision. He would do anything to make me happy.

But now I'm starting to doubt that.

Ever since I was released from the hospital, Jasper's been acting distant. He was never at the house. It kind of empty without him. Tasmin's has grown a lot and soon she's going to notice that her father isn't the house a lot. It's going to crush her.

As I laid in our king bed on a cool night, I didn't notice the presence behind me. Immediately I tensed, but when I felt those familiar strong arms wrap themselves around I relaxed, but only a little.

"Loosen up," He muttered. "You're tense."

"And who's fault is that?" I snapped, regretfully moving from his arms. Jasper sighed, one of his arms trying to bring me closer, but I shook him off.

"Bella," he breathed against my neck, making my body go weak. He knew of the power he had over me and dammit if he wasn't using it, "talk to me."

I sat up quickly, letting the covers fall off of me. "So now, after you're finally here, in the flesh, in the house, you want to talk?" Snorting, I laid back down, facing away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" he said, a pleading tone in his voice. "I've been busy with Peter and Emmett with-"

"What?" Finally I turned to face him, sitting up once again. "What is so important that you blow off your girlfriend and daughter? That didn't even sound right, Jasper. I'm not supposed to be your girlfriend, I'm supposed to be your wife, but I guess you'll make a cheating bitch your wife before you'll make me your wife, huh?" But I wasn't done there; I still had something to say. "Your own daughter probably doesn't even know who you are. What will happen even when you're there for her, at every meeting, very recital, and she thinks you're her uncle or something. Wait, you're not going to be at the meetings or recitals are you?" I paused. "Didn't think so." As if on cue, Tasmin started wailing and I turned toward the door, but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella." He pulled me closer. I tried to refuse, but he was stronger than me. Now he was looking down at me, face drawn, but I couldn't look him in the eye. "Is me not marrying you is what's bothering you?" I shrugged "Or is it the fact that I'm not around?"

"How about both?" I asked, a sarcastic lit in my voice. He was about to reply when the door opened and stood Tasmin, teddy-bear in her hands. I dressed her in her favorite Grey sweatpants and let her hair fall down her back, but it looked it was mushed from her sleep.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, and neither could Jasper.

"Did she walk yesterday?" he asked me, and slowly, I shook my head.

"Mommy?" she whined in her musical voice. Then when she finally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she stared at Jasper. Immediately her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She ran for Jasper, and he had some time to snap out of it and swing her into his arms. She giggled dropping her bear. I piked it up, the tears threatening to spill over.

Jasper talked with Tasmin. She asked him, "I love you, Daddy."

Jasper's face lit up. "I love you, princess." I didn't want to break up the happy moment, but I just had to.

"Come on princess, it's time to go back to bed." I reached out for her, but she just clung to Jasper.

"No!" she turned to her father. "Are you coming to bed with us, Daddy?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer. One side of me wanted Jasper to leave and another part of me wanted him to stay.

Glancing at me, he searched my face for something but when he couldn't find it. Sighing, he turned to Tasmin, a small smile on his face.

"Yes," he said, "I am coming to bed with you guys." He looked at me. "If it's okay with mommy."

I sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling. "It's okay with me."

Smiling, all three of us, we all slipped into the bed, Tasmin between us, falling asleep immediately.

"So are you staying for now on?" I quietly asked Jasper, not wanting to wake our daughter.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back, drawing me close. Relieved, I laid down, tired, and both of us slept while our guardian watched over us.

Everything was perfect. How it should be.

And the funny thing was, I was naive to think everything was going to be okay.

Guess I was wrong.

**THE END**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKAY IF YOUR CONFUSED WHERE YOU HAVE TO THROW A FIT ABOUT IT, LISTEN CAREFULLY...TOTES WISH I COULD MAKE THIS BIGGER**

**THERE IS A SEQUEL! LOTS OF EXCLAMATIONS. IF ONE CHAPTER SOUNDS LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THEN REMEMBER THAT I AM RUNNING TWO STORIES AND I DO GET CONFUSED SOMETIMES SO...THERE YOU HAVE IT! IF U DON'T WANT THE FUCKING SEQUEL THEN I WON'T DO IT, BUT IF MILLIONS DO WANT IT THEN I WILL DO IT. DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT YOUR STINKING OPINIONS. AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO. ****HONESTLY, DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!**

**TO THE READERS WHO LOVE THIS STORY AND ARE DEVOTED THEN I AM SORRY FOR MY OUT-BURST...I WAS KIND OF STRESSED OUT THERE...**

**I will be giving _all _of you a chance to decide if you want the sequel, if not then I won't do it...I won't be posting until I see reviews...sorry.**


End file.
